mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!
Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game! is the fourteenth episode of Tigger's Clues from the First Season. Contents Characters Present Tigger § Candace (North America) § Snow White (United Kingdom) § Duarte (Portugal) § Tickety Tock § Thomas § Goofy § Snail § Lilo & Annie § Sock Monkey § Sheep § Goat § Hen § Spider Summary Candace & Tigger play out some song games with their friends. Recap § Candace plays Tigger's Clues to find out what song game Tigger wants to play instead of Head & Shoulders. Candace gets her notebook form Tickety Tock and explains one more time to the viewers on how Tigger's Clues is played. After that, Candace pretends to be a giant as she looks for the 1st clue. Candace finds the 1st clue on the picture of a sun. Candace draws the 1st clue, a sun, in her notebook. After that, Candace, Tigger & Sock Monkey Play Monkeys On The Bed. Not long after that, Thomas comes in with a song of his own. It was "If You're Happy & You Know It". After that, Candace reads the Package Goofy's sounded. Candace & Tigger go into the bedroom. Goofy hums out the tune of "If You're Happy And You Know It", Goofy asks Candace "Did I hear you singing this song?" and Goofy hums out the same tune. Candace tells her that he and Thomas were singing "If You're Happy & You Know It". Goofy tells Candace "That's my favorite song game". So, Goofy started my stamping his feet and then waving his arms. Candace adds a couple more movements like wiggling the ears, wagging the tail and clapping the hands. Candace heard thunder. And rain started to fall. Candace realized that "rain" was the 2nd clue. She draws it in her notebook. After drawing the 2nd clue. Candace & Tigger skidoo into the picture of a farm where they help out Sheeps Dance to the Rhythm of the Rain, Goats Dance to the Rhythm of the Wind & Hens Dance to the Rhythm of the Waves. After that, Candace finds the 3rd clue on a spider. After drawing the 3rd clue, she skidoos back home with Tigger and she sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a sun, rain and a spider. Candace thought it was "The Sunny Spider Who Gets Caught in the Rain Song. But that wasn't it. The answer was "Itsy Bitsy Spider". Candace, Tigger, Sock Monkey, Goofy, Sheep, Goats, Hens, and Spider got together to play the "Itsy Bitsy Spider" song game. After that, Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia § This is the last episode to use the original Tigger's Clues song. § This is actually not the last episode where the bass starts to play before Candace draws the clues. This is actually normal because this happens in several other episodes. § This episode had jazz beats. § The name of this episode is basically the same as Tigger Wants to Play a Game!, but just with Song added in the title. § This is the 4th episode to use the usual "No, it's a clue" line from Adventures in Art. § "Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!" is the first of two bonus episodes on the DVD Tigger's Big Band and the first of two on the video Rhythm and Tigger. § This is the last episode to feature an older version of the Tigger’s Clues song. § The only instruments that are left in the next version are the accordian and the piano. § In the Mailtime Segment,Thomas sings "If You're Happy and You Know It" and waves his flag. § After the video package, Candace and Goofy played the exact same game. § This song game is Goofy's favorite. § When Candace tried to put the 1st 2 clues together, the 2nd clue (rain) rained on her, so she used her open notebook as an umbrella. § This is the only time Tigger wags her tail by having her head offscreen. § Tickety Tock was the only character that didn't had a song game in this episode because in this episode which is called "Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!" all he said was "Tigger’s Clues I'm so excited". § When Candace says "We have all three clues!" the audio is taken from Adventures in Art, Except it is little low pitched. § In some few scenes. You can see Candace’s hair from late Season 1. § When Candace says "Do you know what this means?" his voice is extremely high-pitched. § When Candace asks Monkey the instructions of the Monkeys on the Bed game, her voice and hair from late Season 1 are both used. But throughout the game until the end, her late Season 1 voice is only used. § Instead of Candace singing the So Long Song in the room where he invites the viewer in, she sings it sitting on the ground with the characters. § After Candace tells the viewer he'll clap the pawprint off and when she says "It'll be great!", her voice is not as high. § The format looks a lot like the ones from later episodes such as What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?, Winnie the Pooh Comes Over and Tigger's News!. § When Steve says "We Just got a package" you can see Blue right by him. § This is the Season 2 premiere for the UK version. § This is the 2nd episode that Candace has her late season 1 hair. § The other 8 were Pretend Time, The Trying Game, What Does Tigger Want to Make?, What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?, Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Is Tigger Afraid Of?, Winnie the Pooh Comes Over and Tigger's News!. Goof § Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero.